fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
No Hope
NO HOPE is a fallout zombie based game, where you play as a unnamed survivor of a recent zombie apocalypse. Story You awake in your car, it seems as if you crashed into something. Your vision is heavily blurred. You stumble out of your car and into the streets. You start to regain your vision, there is red everywhere, and everything smells horrible. You attempt to walk over to the nearest building. The door is barricaded with wood. Walking away you step in a pile of mush, at this point you regain your vision completely and look down to see a disgusting pile of red bones and flesh ripped apart. Upon jumping away from it in shock, you bump into someone, which takes you down to the ground in a matter of seconds. His face is torn apart, with blood dripping all over you, you fight to get him off you. You grab his head and pull it both ways as fast as you can, snapping his neck, you throw him off you. Running back to your car you notice you hit a pole, and beer cans in the seat, after a few seconds of murmuring to yourself, you get in your car, upon trying to move it, it won't budge. More people are stumbling towards you, you get out of the car and run into the streets, picking up a 2x4, out of instinct, you run into the people and start swinging the 2x4. After brutally killing them, you look down to your clothes, they are soaked in blood, smell nasty and there is bits of flesh hanging off. You vomit at the sight. You recover and see someone across the street, waving to you, yelling something you cannot hear correctly. You start running to them, after a few seconds you realize that you are weak, and collape to the ground. the man across the street runs to help you, but at 3 feet away something grabs his foot and pulls him to the ground. He starts grasping for the concrete and you, which he fails at both. The 'thing' attacking him bites into his leg, and the man lets out a horrible scream. There is nothing you can do to help him. You start recovering, but the man is already dying. Without a second thought you start struggling to the house he was in. Getting in there is a few other people in there, they start aiming guns at you. You manage to get out a few words "he...he..he's dea-" and break out in a coughing fit, falling to the ground. The people get up and start helping you, checking you for wounds, while doing so, you black out... You awake in a bedroom, with your head pounding. Moving around hurts. You get off the bed, and struggle to the door. Upon closer inspection the door is barricaded from the inside. You could move these if you had the strength. You look down to find yourself in somewhat clean clothes. You look out the window, there is still dead bodies lying on the ground. On a drawer beside the bed there is a book, interacting with the book lets you choose your skill points. You start out with 15 points, being able to choose out of 7 skill categories (Strength, Perception, Endurance, Charisma, Intelligence, Agility and Luck) and can be maxed to 10 points.